1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electronic protection means in a system for transmitting electric power.
2. Prior Art
Within a building, in order to reduce fire initiation hazard, it is presently common practice to transmit electric power by way of power cables placed inside protective conduits. That way, chances of accidental damage to the power cables are minimized. Moreover, any spark, flame and/or heat generation that might occur in connection with the power cables would be contained and/or mitigated by the conduit.
Outside buildings, electric power is commonly transmitted by way of overhead power lines; and, not infrequently, is happens that a power line breaks, falls to ground, and establishes an arc that may give rise to substantial damage--yet, the power drawn by the arc is not necessarily high enough to cause the upstream circuit breaker to open.